Marina
Marina is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 3. She was in an early alliance called Bad Ass Chicas which was an all-girl alliance. Although Marina thought this would be a strong alliance early on, she felt Robin would be more beneficial to her. Thus, when her alliance decided to target Robin, she actively campaigned for him to stay. When her alliance found out they turned against her, luckily for Marina, she had already established relationships with other people that she could fall back on. She had Robin, Gly, Vlin and Spencer who all seemed to trust her and did not want her gone anytime soon. Marina worked extremely close with Robin and they were a duo throughout the game known as The Vindictive Vipers, they both managed to make the final 3. After being in the minority for the first two weeks, Marina found herself in a power position with Robin, both being in a trio with Gly, Vlin and another one with Spencer. Week after week, the Vindictive Vipers started to see their targets get evicted such as Livi, NoAvi, Daniel, and Gly. Marina’s downfall was jury management as even though she was able to make it to the end, a lot of them held a bitter taste towards her. She was the runner-up in a vote of 6-1. Marina also came in second place for the title of Discord’s Favourite Player. Marina returned in Big Brother 5. Marina was excited to play and hoped to correct the mistakes that she felt she made in Big Brother 3. She wanted to handle her relationships with other houseguests better and ensure that she was not the one being blamed for people’s evictions. Her and Robin reformed the vindictive vipers and wanted to go all the way with each other. The Vindictive Vipers knew they would be targeted sooner or later as they were seen as a strong duo, thus they aligned with another strong duo, The Ding Dongs (Amelia and Ryan). Together they formed the Eyes alliance and they wanted to be final 4. They started off strong having power and control the first two cycles, unfortunately for them Vlin won HOH. Initially he had nominated Ryan and Amelia, but after Ryan won POV Vlin put up Marina as the replacement nominee. Vlin was extremely hurt that Marina had lied to him about how she voted and felt that he could no longer trust or work with her in the game. It didn’t help that Marina and Robin’s stories also did not align. Vlin also felt that she was the stronger competitive threat and wanted her out over Amelia. Marina did her best to campaign to her fellow houseguests, she started to have hope after many had told her that she had their vote. Unfortunately for Marina, they were lying to her and did not want to tell her the truth. Prior to votes being read, she realized that she did not have the votes and did her best to try to make sure Robin would be safe in the event of her eviction. In almost unanimous vote, 10-1, Marina became the third all star evicted. Biography Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Marina was the first houseguest of the BBDORG series to have never been nominated, except by default (Season 3). * Marina has 5 BBD Awards nominations, making that the most nominations for a female teenager. ** She is the most nominated 14th placer. References Category:Season 3 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:2nd Place Category:14th Place Category:Female Contestants